Shoulder to Cry On
by Rowan Dyer
Summary: Ashley comforts Chris after he finally accepts that Josh isn't going to be found.


Everything had changed since the events of the mountain. Not only had the seven survivors see the world in a different light, but they all carried a heavy weight on their shoulders. No one believed them; they labeled Josh the monster and moved on, not even bothering to listen to any of their stories. After all, they'd been tired and scared - their mind had just been playing tricks on them.

Chris fought this as hard as he could, calling the police station almost everyday, demanding they investigate the mines and search for Josh. He needed help and Chris refused to believe he was dead.

But months passed and Chris accepted the reality. His physical scars had healed but it was clear the mental ones never would.

Since that reality had hit him, Chris hadn't reached out to anyone in the group. It had been a week since Ashley got even a text from him, despite her spamming his phone throughout the day. She'd stopped herself from dropping by his house because she realized he needed to grief. Ashley hadn't been as adamant on Josh's survival because her hope was left on that mountain. But she never said a word, because she wanted to believe Josh was out there and someone would find him, for Chris.

But she had finally had enough of his silence. It left her on edge at night, stricken with worry that maybe he'd done something drastic. Without even knocking, she took the spare key from the fake plant sitting outside the door and let herself in. Instantly she felt a heaviness settle in her gut. The house was completely dark, not a crack of light was seen besides the open door Ashley was standing inside.

"Chris" Her voice shook as she left the door open and slowly descended the hallway.

She got no response as she called again, louder this time.

Her pace was slow as she did her best to remember the layout of the house. Once she reached the living room, she turned left down the hallway where all the bedrooms and a bathroom where. Second door on the right.

"Chris." She said again once she was standing in front of the door her knuckles lightly tapping against the wood. No response again but she heard the movement of someone tossing in bed. A slim hand reached the doorknob and twisted only to find it was locked. "Chris please - let me in." She jiggled the doorknob twice before letting it go. "I'm worried about you."

"Go away, Ash. I'm fine." But by the tone of his voice it was easier to hear he was anything but.

"No! You need to talk to me."

More movement of the bed was heard before footsteps approaching the door. The sound of cans being kicked around followed the footsteps before the door cracked open. Chris' face was illuminated by the dim light of the flashlight in the boy's hand.

"I don't want to talk to you." His words cut through his lips, causing her to flinch at their harshness. Ashley wasn't sure if he saw her reaction but a moment later he said "I don't want to talk to anyone." In a softer voice.

"Please - "

"What do you want me to say?" Chris cuts her off, opening the door wider. From what Ash could see of his face, there were dark bags under his eyes, his face was pale and a defeated expression had settled upon his features that nearly broke her heart.

"I - I don't know. I just want you to talk to me." Green eyes fell on his dull blue ones, pleading with him to open up.

"I have nothing to say."

He turns around, but leaves the door open which Ashley takes as an invitation. She steps in after him, keeping her mouth shut about the bits of mess the flashlight illuminates. Chris falls onto his bed, Ashley only noticing now the clothing he sports. (Nothing but a grey t-shirt and a pair of boxers.) Her eyes fall until the covers are covering his lower body.

He doesn't lay down but sits up against the wall, placing the flashlight in the middle of the bed. For a long moment, Ashley stood awkwardly amongst the pop cans and dirty clothes. She then took a chance and made her way over to the bed, and sat on the opposite side of the flashlight.

Chris said nothing for what felt like an eternity; he just sat there with his eyes focused on nothing and his breathing uneven. Ashley kept her hands to herself despite the urge to reach across the light and take his hand in her. Closing up like this would break him even more. She couldn't bare to see him in such a state. As much as she'd want to say she understood, she couldn't. Josh was her friend too, and she missed him dearly, but it was different for Chris.

They were more like brothers than friends.

It could have been two minutes or ten before Chris' husky voice broke the silence.

"They didn't even look." It's lower than a whisper; if the room hadn't been so silent Ashley wouldn't have heard him. "They just labeled him a monster and ended it there. They didn't even fucking know him."

And then a sob broke; resulting in a sudden wave of sobs from the blond beside her. Ashley didn't even hesitate to move her body over to his, ignoring as the flashlight rolled to the edge of the bed, threatening to fall to the floor. Her focus was Chris and Chris alone. Her small frame wrapped around Chris,. He didn't push her away, instead he welcomed it, moving his body so he could lay his head on her shoulder.

"I could have done more. If I had just - gone after him - I-it's my fault…"

"No, don't say that, Chris." She said hugging him closer, trying not to let her own emotions get in the way. "Don't even think that!"

"I just miss him so much." His voice broke and he buried his face into her shoulder. His fingers clenched around her arm and his whole body shook with his sobs. Ashley said nothing else - she couldn't - a lump had formed in her throat and silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

She hated what had happened to them. She hated that they had all lost three friends to that godforsaken mountain. She hated seeing all her friends so broken.

(she hated that she was broken herself)

Maybe it was ten minutes or two hours, but the two of them sat there, Chris crying into her shoulder, sometimes muttering how it was his fault and Ashley doing her best to reassure him that it wasn't. Even if he wouldn't admit it, Ash knew this was what he needed and she was more than glad she was the one to be there for him.

These were wounds that would only mend but never fully heal.

And Ashley would always be his shoulder to cry on. .)


End file.
